


"You will...?" Dreamnotfound

by FirstStar010



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstStar010/pseuds/FirstStar010
Summary: This will not contain smuck, lemon, lime, or anything along those lines.This will contain fluff and an overall wholesome relationship between Dream and Georgenotfound. This may have grammar and spelling errors so please tell me if there is. SoI will be either making the cover or having my friend make it. For now, the cover will be of Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Dream, and Georgenotfound fan art.I am only shipping their Minecraft personas, not the actual people. If anyone mentioned in this book wants me to remove them or if Dream or George wants me to take it down I will. If you are not either of those options and tell me to take it down I will not listen to you only them. Also, Tommy and Tubbo's relationship will only be best friends. I will not ship them if you tell me to it will only be platonic because they are minors, not adults. The blushing (If there is any) from either Tommy or Tubbo is embarrassment, not love. Platonic means that it is only as friends not anything else! I respect if you ship it but I will not ship it in any book like this.(Under extra editing!)Sorry for the rambling. Please enjoy the book! This is off of my Wattpad account.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Just a reminder if you skipped the desc.

This will not contain smuck, lemon, lime, or anything along those lines.  
This will contain fluff and an overall wholesome relationship between Dream and Georgenotfound. This may have grammar and spelling errors so please tell me if there is.  
I will be either making the cover or having my friend make it. For now, the cover will be of Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Dream, and Georgenotfound fan art.  
I am only shipping their Minecraft personas, not the actual people. If anyone mentioned in this book wants me to remove them or if Dream or George want me to take it down I will. If you are not either of those options and tell me to take it down I will not listen to you only them. Also, Tommy and Tubbo's relationship will only be best friends. I will not ship them if you tell me to it will only be platonic because they are minors, not adults. The blushing (If there is any) from either Tommy or Tubbo is embarrassment, not love. Platonic means that it is only as friends not anything else! I respect if you ship it but I will not ship it in any book like this.

(Under extra editing!)  
Sorry for the rambling. Please enjoy the book!


	2. Chapter 1

George opened his eyes to see an all-black room. He looked around to see a stranger standing over him. The stranger looked at him and said, "How could I ever talk to a loser like you." When the stranger spoke he realized who it was. It was his best friend, Dream.

He responded with, "What... No Dream. It's me George we've known each other for 3 years!"

"What a loser! To think I'd like him back!" Dream started to laugh but, it wasn't like his normal tea kettle laugh he'd heard when they did manhunts in Minecraft together, it was a deep bone-chilling one.

Right there George knew that wasn't Dream because Dream sounded like a tea kettle when he laughed, not this deep bone-chilling laugh. The Dream he knew cared about his friends and family.

He was suddenly snapped back into the dream. The Dream from the nightmare was standing over George with a knife. Dream bent down, grabbing George's arm, and started to drag the knife across his arm. George yelped in pain. He tried to get his arm away from Dream but failed and the knife went deeper into his arm.

George woke up in a cold sweat. He was used to the nightmares. He remembered the dream very vividly but, since George didn't know what Dream looked like he imagined a tall man with a dark yellow hoodie with a mask that had two eye holes cut out and a really creepy smile. Underneath the mask, he could see dirty blond hair with splotches of brown. The mask also had splotches of brown.

After George finished forcing himself to remember what the Dream in the nightmare looked like his phone rang and it was Dream.

George picked up the phone and answered, "Hey Dream!" On the other end, he heard Dream answer, "Hey George..."

"What's wrong, Dream?"

"Well, My mom got in a crash with my little sister... My mom died after getting to the hospital and my sister is in critical condition."

"Oh Dream... hey how about I fly to Florida and stay with you for a month or two?"

"You'd do that for me...?"

"Of course Dream, I care about you but, I'll have to take my cat if that's okay with you."

"That's fine George. Thank you for this!"

"You're welcome, Dream. It won't bother me at all I also get to see you in person so it's a win-win on both sides. I'll text you my flight details later."

"Thank you again, George. Bye, George!"

"Bye Dream!"

When the call ended he immediately went to buy a plane ticket. George got the earliest plane to Florida. He had to get up at 5 in the morning for his flight, but he didn't care; he was never a night owl so this was no problem.

He decided that he'd start packing. He got clothing that will last him at least 10 days. He had to buy a cat crate though. He went to get changed. He put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He went and grabbed his wallet and put his shoes on.


	3. Chapter 2

He was at the shop looking for a cat crate with a built-in food bowl. He was looking around and saw the perfect one at £86. He decided he was going to get it and get Dream some gifts.

He grabbed out his phone and asked Dream what his favorite candy was and his hoodie size since he knew his favorite color was green. He also had the color blind glasses Dream got him. Dream responded that his favorite candy was any kind of chocolate and his hoodie size was an XL. He was asked why by Dream but never answered Dream.

Goerge went around and found a chocolate that he was sure wasn't in America. He also found a super comfy looking hoodie

He went and checked out. The total was £105.73 with taxes. But it was worth it if he gets to see Dream smile. He was excited to see Dream.


	4. Chapter 3

George woke up, got dressed, got his stuff in his car, and headed to the airport. He knew his cat hated confined places with loud noises so he sounded proved the cage. He started to drive to the airport. George turned on the radio and his favorite song came on. He started singing along to ‘Help!’ by the Beatles. (I highly recommend this song. It is really good!).

(Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q_ZzBGPdqE)  
“Help I need somebody. (Help!) Not just anybody. (Help!) You know I need someone. (Help~(get yo mind out of the gutter))!” He started to get into the music “I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured (but now these days are gone. And now I find) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. 

(Sorry I love this song)

After getting to the airport, George grabbed his stuff and his cat and went in. (Idk how to do an airport scene) When he got on the plane, he was super nervous because he was going to see Dream in real life, not over Minecraft. He then realized something, how would he know who Dream was? He turned his phone to airplane mode. He decided to take a nap until the plane was in Florida.


	5. Chapter 4

Dream was trying to figure out how George would recognize him. As he keeps thinking, he came up with a brilliant idea. He would wear a blue hoodie, bring Dream's favorite hoodie just in case George forgot a hoodie, and text George to tell him what he was wearing.

Dream was sitting on his couch waiting until George landed. When his phone rang he picked up his phone. He had a text message from George. It read 'Hey dream I'm here at the airport'. Dream got his extra hoodie and got in his car, heading to the airport to pick up George.

When he got there, he texted George saying that he was wearing a blue hoodie. He sent the message and went to the airport. Dream waited a solid 5 minutes until he saw George. He knew George hadn't seen him yet so he decided to scare George.

He went up behind George and laughed his tea kettle laugh because of how short George was compared to him.

George turned around and saw him laughing. Dream heard George say, "Dream...?" He sounded wary of if it was him or not.

Dream answered, "Hello George! Thanks for coming. You didn't have to..." Dream started to remember why George was there.

George gave Dream a hug and said, "Of course I had to. You are my best friend and I would always be here for you. Never how much you tell me not to be here, I will stay."

These words made Dream's heart melt because of how caring George sounded.

Dream, who didn't realize that he was crying responded with, "Y-You will...?"

"Of course Dream. I care about you and will always care for you..."

"Thank you, George..."

"Now let's get to your house and when we get there I have some things to give you."

"Ok let's go!" Dream wiped his eyes and went to show George where he had parked.


End file.
